swgfandomcom-20200215-history
SWG Wiki talk:Community/Archive 1
Message Can you make a Player city catogory please? -- Denizz| Edit: Thank you! :) : Done! :)--Webmaster 20:32, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) I've got an idea. How about we post a priotized category to edit, that way we can focus the community on two or three areas. I suppose a message could be placed on the front page listing priotity areas that are in need of improvement. Just an idea. : That's a fair idea. I think we should also come up with a "site templates" page with examples of pages everyone should mimic for most (if not all) categories: professions, skills, abilities, schematics, items, planets, cities, POIs, etc. I've been thinking about such a page for a while, and I think I'll take responsibility for it. --InfluenzaSWTA 23:54, 1 Dec 2004 (CET) :: Yes, that templates are definitely a priority, as a matter of fact, I'll do that right now. --User:Blaiseball 18:12, 1 Dec 2004 ::: OK, I've finished a few templates. Need to take off for now; feel free to finish the rest on SWG Wiki:Site Templates, using the existing ones as examples. --InfluenzaSWTA 01:26, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) : I like the idea of a "priorities" page. Maybe point the way for some users who may wonder just what out of the thousands of things possible they should focus thier efforts on. (: --:1019 00:01, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) Oh yeah, I forgot, I have tons of space on my PC, which I always leave on. I could easily donate 50GBs of space to pictures if it would help. Just give the word. ---- Picture hosting / Image upload Does this site host pictures, or should I go elsewhere? --Monthigos 20:39, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) : Sorry - I cant allow image uploads at the moment. I have limited space and bandwith and I'm already paying a fortune for all my web projects :)--Webmaster 20:41, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :: Heya! I've got 20 gigs pr month to burn on my host. Working on a simple map-reference app that can be linked to from here for simple map references. Something along the lines of my old AO site. (Just the single reference autogenerated maps). Creutzfeldt 20:54, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::: Sounds good to me! --Webmaster 21:14, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :::: Ok, just checking. I can find a host. :) I know what you're talking about in regards to webhosts. I've thought about linking to some images on my site, but I a bit hesitant because I get the feeling this will be a high traffic site. :) --Monthigos 20:43, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) ::::: Made a preliminary version of the map tool. Clicky!... Useful? Creutzfeldt 22:52, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :::::: Wow... I have to test this!--Webmaster 22:59, 24 Nov 2004 (CET) :::::: WHOA! I can see this being very very useful for POIs, player cities, etc. Nice job! --InfluenzaSWTA 10:22, 25 Nov 2004 (CET) ::::::: It would be great if the waypoint could be rendered on the image automatically like here : http://www.atombender.de/swgwiki/index.php/Image:Endor-dwb_wp.jpg Can you do some magic Creutzfeldt?--Webmaster 16:46, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::::: Ok, this isn't very pretty, but I'm kinda busy with work atm :) I've added a new parameter to the query string, (just add the label= stuff, max 40 characters). Clicky!. I only added the label to the top of the image - rendering it by the waypoint would take more time than I have atm :P Another clicky!. Creutzfeldt 21:02, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::::: If you meant input-waypoint-and-have-it-rendered-automatically that is of course also possible, but I'd need a bit more time, i.e. in the weekend I can try :P Are all playfields the same size ? I know 0,0 is in the middle, but what are the "corner coords". (Won't make it ingame to check in a while). Creutzfeldt 21:17, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) ::::::::: Ahh, PHP + GD, eh? I've worked with the combination before, very useful. Maybe we should tweak it so you can change the map dot just by the query string? ie: index.php?x=300&y=3220&text=Your+Town+Here once we get the coords figured out? If no one else can, I'll post them for each planet (if they're differen) here (: --:1019 21:20, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::::::: Yup, PHP/GD is fun ;) I agree - making the query string contain all the information would be useful. Might make it a bit cluttered though... We'll see :) :::::::::: Would be great if you posted those coords! There won't be much swg time for me in the near future :( Creutzfeldt 21:58, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) ::::::::::: Aye, I think having it all in the query string would make it easy for people to post waypoint maps with ease. (maybe also throw in the planet variable in the string) Let me know if you'd like a hand with the code or anything, I'd be more than happy to assist in tweaking it (: --:1019 22:05, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) :::::::::::: I'll make a version with the query string containing all the variables as soon as I get the swg world coords :) Creutzfeldt 22:37, 2 Dec 2004 (CET) Back in action After a fullfilling winter break, it's time to get back to business! --InfluenzaSWTA 20:59, 14 Jan 2005 (CET) Site Promotion Ok, so we could really use some more help here. I think it might be helpful to post "help needed" messages on various forums at SOE's site... perhaps just starting with a few professions whose pages are sorely lacking to avoid spamming every forum all at once. Anyone care to come up with a message we can past in different forums, with slightly altered text for each? Give it a shot if you're interested! --InfluenzaSWTA 10:59, 1 Feb 2005 (CET) :I have gone to a few of the profession forums in the past few weeks, asking for help from the community. It seemed to get a good response by a few, but not much in contributions. The Commandos were really helpful earlier when I asked them for info on heavy weapons. That site looks much better now. :) I'll copy what I posted for the Architct Forum. --Tandalo 19:35, 1 Feb 2005 (CET) ::I wish I had more time to work on the Wiki :( It's grown to a nice size (thanks to you!), but some promotion would be really good. We need a manager :) --Webmaster 17:37, 7 Feb 2005 (CET) Skill tree navigation Should we add a link to each Skill page so that you can navigate UP a skill tree as well as down? Currently each skill only links to its prerequisite... it would be convenient if we also had a "Next Skill" link to the skill box following the current. Thoughts? --InfluenzaSWTA 00:29, 12 Feb 2005 (CET) :I think it's just as easy to click on the profession link, then on the appropriate skill, since the skill tree is always at the top. That's what I always do. :) --Tandalo 21:14, 12 Feb 2005 (CET) Creatures & Enemies How much info should we aim to have on a page for each creature? There are plenty of creature bestiaries out there. SWGCreatures.com is definitely the most in-depth. While I like the idea of SWG Wiki being a central place for important SWG info, how far should we go with creatures? Someone put up a link for a Creature template, but it still needs to be made. I'm categorizing current creature pages, but I think at least a little more info than prose descriptions would be helpful, especially with the details we have in other areas of the site. What does everyoen else think?--Tandalo 02:30, 4 Mar 2005 (CET) Server-Specific GCW/Gameplay Info I'm thinking about starting writing important players, events, and all server-specific GCW info (such as a server's history). I'll start with Bria, my home server, but if I get positive replies, I'll study up on the others and get those started as well. Gimmi an opinion, please. Player Registration with Server Is it possible for us to make a player page under each server, where characters names can be entered by anyone, and info filled in by the character themself? I just think it would be a good idea to note these things. Large Page Migration Project If you visit the forum, you'll see that we've decided to undo the prefix scheme we have going (Skill:, Schem:, etc) in favor of a more natural naming system. We'll need lots of help migrating old pages to fit the new style. Here's a rough guide to new page names: * Schem:E11 Carbine should be moved to E11 Carbine (Schematic) * Ability:Form Up should be moved to Form Up (Ability) * Skill:Novice Bounty Hunter should be moved to Novice Bounty Hunter (Skill) * Routine:Emergency Shields Front should be moved to Emergency Shields Front (Droid Routine) * Mod:Weapon Experimentation should be moved to Weapon Experimentation (Skill Modifier) * POI:Spine of Lok should be moved to Spine of Lok * Hyper:Nym's Hovel should be moved to Nym's Hovel * Nebula:Censorious Tempest should be moved to Censorious Tempest Please leave any questions about this migration in the Notes for editors discussion area. Let's get on it! --InfluenzaSWTA 21:17, 17 Mar 2005 (CET) Combat Upgrade editing Thought I'd start off on organizing how we'll edit the site for all the changes that will come with the CU starting tonight/tomorrow. I have been on TC getting basic info on ranged weapons that will not change with crafting (like damage types, range, combat level req's). We should all call off sections that we'd like to edit, if interested. TC will have the Blue Frogs until the expansion is released, so it is a great way to find info for the sight.--Tandalo 06:30, 27 Apr 2005 (CEST) Talk pages Is there a way to view edits to talk pages on the Recent changes page? Or somewhere else on the site? it's much more efficient to discuss on the specific talk page of a site if it has to do with that specific page. But with the CU Updating, it can be easy for these edits to get missed in the Recent changes. This is my only WIKI experience, so I don't know if there's a better way for discussion to be handled within the site.--Tandalo 20:03, 20 May 2005 (CEST) : I don't see any way to do this for a normal user... perhaps there are wiki hacks that will do this, but that's something Atombender will have to figure out. There is a small thing you can do, though. Go to your Preferences->Recent Changes and Stub Display, and check "Enhanced recent changes." This will consolidate multiple changes to the same page to only take up one line on the Recent Changes page... you'll have to see it to understand what I mean. --Influenza 02:25, 21 May 2005 (CEST) ::That's cool. I was just hoping for a way to see just talk page edits throughout the site, so that we can point viewers and editors in that direction. It would be easiest to type questions or comments on the discussion page, and the others read it and click on edit to add their changes or additions. Just trying to make SWGWiki better for all of us. :) --Tandalo 11:40, 21 May 2005 (CEST) :::I'll leave a note for Atombender. I know a bit of PHP and might be able to hack together a page like that. Who knows? --Influenza 20:13, 21 May 2005 (CEST) Items page It seems that the items page is rougly outlined to follow the bazaar categories. Well, recently the bazaar categories have been revamped to be reorganized and include many subcategories. If anyone has time to add appropriate listings to our Items page, as listed in the bazaar categories, I think this will help make the page more complete. Even if they are dead links or stub pages, it would be helpful for a more useful site. Also, visitors will likely be more inclined to contribute if they just need to add some info rather than making a new page and template.--Tandalo 09:06, 23 May 2005 (CEST) Combat Level Progression The Marksman Correspondent reviewed the Marksman page, recently updated for the CU. His only comment was that we should add a description of how a player increases their combat level. The only thing it is missing is an analysis of CL. For instance, a single weapon line Tier III is CL 5. Weapon Line Tier III + Range Support Tier III is CL 6. Single Weapon Line Tier IV is CL 7. Single Weapon Line Tier IV + Range Support Tier IV is CL 10. All Lines Tier IV is CL 12 and Master Marksman is CL 15. (have to verify a couple of those because the devs may have tweaked it a little.) But that's the type of planning tool the game lacks. People need to be able to plan how they progress their CL.--DiLune I know CL is determined by the experience required to attain skills, so that you gain more CL for higher skill boxes, but I don't know the details. Not exactly sure how we could incorporate this into the combat profession pages either. Maybe write a page describing how Combat Level Progression works, and link to it in one of the sections on each combat profession page? I link on the Combat Basics page would be fitting as well. If anyone knows more how it works, do share! :) --Tandalo 00:08, 31 May 2005 (CEST) : No one really knows how it works, which is the problem, and maybe the only way to figure it out would be to take a newbie character and log every change to CL. It's a lot of work, and it may be some time before someone is able to pull it off. We can describe it, of course, but we'll never be the site to give an actual builder based on CL. --Influenza 00:18, 31 May 2005 (CEST) New Skill Name Titles As many are probably aware, they have changed the skill name titles of most skill boxes in combat professions. I have updated Kodan's SWG Profession Calculator with the current skill names. You can get the calculator here, and you can download the updated data file here. This way we're all on the same page when making skill pages and links to those pages. --Tandalo 23:37, 4 Jun 2005 (CEST) City Services I've been slowly trying to contribute to the city services sections to the many static city pages. I'm wondering if it would be beneficial to include the locations of the various other mission terminals, such as Entertertainer Mission Terminals. If you're not sure where one is located, it can be hard to find one. And I'm not sure they can be found using the /find function. If these were added, I would make a new subheading called "Mission Terminals" or "Terminals." What do you all think? I also like the idea someone started about adding the NPC's in town that give out quests (the ones with a blue "I" above them). Perhaps just listing the type of quest it is next to the NPC's name and location would be helpful for adventurers to seek them out--if for nothing more than something new to do while in town. If you have time to take a quest and jot the info down, feel free to add it to the city page. :)--Tandalo 07:28, 16 Jun 2005 (CEST) Easier way to do links I came across this little tip when browsing MediaWiki. An easier way to get rid of parenthesized text in links (like the "(Skill)" or "(Ability)" text) is to type something like this: Charge Shot (Ability). Putting a | at the end without any text following it will automatically strip out any parenthesized text, leaving only the preceding string as such: Charge Shot. Should make ability and skill mod links a little easier to work with. --Influenza 21:55, 19 Jun 2005 (CEST) Help Link I just noticed today, but the link in the navigation menu is now broken. This was a fast way to get to the templates page, and of course had my great starter guide on it. :) Now all you get is a blank page--not even something to edit, just nothing. --Tandalo 22:16, 23 Jun 2005 (CEST) : Try clearing your browser cache. I did some editing of the nav bar today and one of the iterations had a broken link; it's possible your browser is still using that version. --Influenza 22:24, 23 Jun 2005 (CEST) ::Works now, thanks for the tip.--Tandalo 21:03, 24 Jun 2005 (CEST) Another Tip If you want to add a link to a category, try Category:Planets, like this: Category:Planets. That will let you link to the category page without putting the current page in that category. --Influenza 03:11, 28 Jun 2005 (CEST) :Awesome! I was just wondering about that. Thanks! --Tandalo 04:51, 29 Jun 2005 (CEST) Schematic Info SWGCraft.com has just updated their site to include JTL and RotW info. While not everything may be complete (like experience gained), it would be a great place to look for schematic ingredients and skill tree locations. --Tandalo 04:54, 29 Jun 2005 (CEST) Since SWGCraft is no longer updated a few crafters start a new page called SWGCraft.com Project. They saved the data from SWGCraft and the schematics can be updated again.